


Reed Squared

by SpaceCowboy_1



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e21 E2, Except for like two or so lines that this entire story revolves around, Gen, I was too afraid to write a fix-it fic so I wrote whatever this is, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, this is not my best writing i'll be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCowboy_1/pseuds/SpaceCowboy_1
Summary: What if, instead of remaining a bachelor for the rest of his life when the crew went back 117 years, Malcolm found love, too? Perhaps just not the kind of love he wants the crew to know about or ask about.(Titles is a bad pun off the episode title. There are not multiple Malcolm Reeds. Just descendants.)
Relationships: Malcolm Reed & Charles "Trip" Tucker III, Malcolm Reed/Original Male Character(s), both are talking abt Reed/Original Male Character, but only bc thats what happens in the episode, i swear all this makes sense if you know the episode and just read the fic, mentions of Trip/T'Pol, not sure whats going on with the order of these tags but, sort of??? like its mentioned that thats what happens in the future??????, the thing abt knowing the episode and that a ship is mentioned to have happened in the future
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Reed Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I want to write a Trip/Malcolm fic so bad but I am Afraid™ that I'll do horribly and ruin my confidence in writing the ship forever. So, for now, instead have whatever this is :)

When Malcolm Reed had learned that this group of knockoff-Enterprise crew was, indeed, their descendants, he, just like every other crew member, was curious to learn who they had ended up with and who their descendants were. It was all remarkably interesting, he thought, meeting one's descendants, and listened intently as his friends told him of their future spouses and children. Malcolm's broadcasting of his own search, however, he cut rather short when he learned who he married. 

In the observation lounge, he had been approached by a young woman by the name of Madeline -- apparently the name had been passed down -- who said she was his great-great granddaughter.   
"It's lovely to meet you, Madeline. I must admit, this is all a bit surreal," he told her. She nodded in agreeance. "But might I ask, who's your great-great grandmother? Is she here among the crew, or is she an alien we meet along the way?"   
Madeline let out a chuckle, and Malcolm's smile faltered, not sure what was so funny. "You might need to reword that sentence," she said, and when Malcolm still didn't catch on, added, "Change a few pronouns in there, and then you'll be set. And yes, he," she continued, putting stress on the masculine pronoun, "was an alien. A Betazoid, to be precise." Madeline took Malcolm’s paling features and emotion-she-couldn't-quite-place stare as confusion over the species, and possibly over the prospect of a non-human spouse. "They're a telepathic species. They're also empaths." An awkward silence settled upon them, Malcolm's look of pure fear and shock --yes, that's what it was! Although Madeline wasn't quite sure why he had that response -- definitely contributing to the awkwardness. Suddenly, Malcolm seemed to be able to find his words, and spluttered "'He'?! You mean-- I-- He and-- That can’t-- No, I'm--" Well, maybe he found his words. Sort of. He glanced around, anxiety evident on his face. After a minute of sentence fragments, Malcolm finally regained his ability to speak in proper sentences. “Perhaps this conversation would be best continued somewhere less....” He trailed off, gesturing vaguely at the half-filled room. 

Madeline nodded, and it was beginning to dawn on her that perhaps her great-great-grandfather had not yet become comfortable with certain aspects of himself. _Stuart Reed_ , she thought, _if I ever meet you, I’ll knock you clean out_. 

Safely in the comfort of his own quarters, Malcolm appeared far more at ease, if one could call it that. Shoulders still tensed up and fists clenching and unclenching, it was clear that this was not yet an easy topic of conversation. He rubbed a knuckle across is lips, staring at the wall, eyebrows knit in deep thought. Or perhaps it was anxiety. Likely the latter, given him. “So,” He finally said, voice quiet, “I marry a man.” 

“Yes,” She peered at him, trying to gauge if he should be left alone or not. “Should I leave you, then?” 

His only response was a curt wave. Madeline left. 

“Didj’ hear? T’Pol an’ I end up a thing, ‘parently.” Trip set his tray down next to Malcolm's, who was aimless pushing his mashed potatoes around his own tray with a fork. 

Malcolm started and looked up, giving Trip a tight-lipped smile. “I did hear, in fact. Good for you, I suppose.” 

“Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that! Anyways, who’re y’ destined t’ be with? Talked t’ her yet?” 

“No, I’m afraid I haven’t. I meet someone along the way. A Beta-zoy. Bait-zoy. Something like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> A) Whoops I gave up on this
> 
> B) Thought too hard about how Madeline could come into existence, biologically, without anyone fucking anyone else, so now you get to know: Test tube babies, pretty much! Medical sciences would have progressed far enough for me to assume that this would work, given that we are already at the early stages here in the 21st century. Basically, DNA from each parent would be taken and divided at the micro-cellular level, so that Phlox could divide the X and Y chromosomes and mess around with them to properly have a child grow from the reconnected DNA in a biochamber or something. If the parents had a specific sex in mind for the child, that could also be arranged, I'm sure. (I mean, there's plenty of X and Y chromosomes to go around, so the kid could be a variety of sexes :) X, Y, XX, XY, XXY, XYY, etc.).
> 
> C) I appreciate other fans' love for Trip and Malcolm getting dicked down, especially by each other, but i do not share that sentiment so i chose the path of G-rated science :)  
> (no hate to those who like smut tho. it just makes me personally a lil uncomfy, y'know?)


End file.
